Beach Fun!
by glfluver13
Summary: AH. Bella Rose and Alice r best friends and so r Edward Emmett and Jasper. Sometimes they r 3 friends in 2 groups and others its 6 friends in 1 group. A J R EM but can it be B ED will friendship get in the way? What happens at the beach?
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep._

Ugh. I turned over to turn off my alarm clock just to fall out of my bed pulling all my sheets with me and landing right on my butt. As I got up I finally turned off my alarm clock and took a look outside. _Great a sunny day! That means beach and tons of girl talk with Alice and Rosalie._ Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are my two best friends ever. Alice is the hyperiest person you will ever meet, we call her our pixie. Rosalie is the gorgeous one of the group, just standing next to her makes you feel terrible about yourself. We do everything together, we are like the three amigas, but on some days it turns into the six amigos. That happens because our other great friends. Emmett Cullen; Alice's brother, Rosalie's boyfriend, and aka the big teddy bear, is added to the group. He is always the one that makes you laugh unless his joke is on you. Jasper Hale is Rosalie's brother, Alice's boyfriend, and the calm one of the group. Edward Cullen is Alice and Emmett's brother and the gorgeous god of the group. He has bronze hair and amazing emerald green eyes that show all his emotions. He has a strong build, but not as strong as Emmett's but bigger than Jasper's. I've had a crush on him since we first met. Our whole group met in first grade when I fell and everyone made fun of me except them. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward yelled at everyone and I think Emmett and Edward almost got aggressive with one kid named Mike Newton who always bullied me, but Jasper calmed them down. Of course none of us knew we loved our friends then but we found out eventually, except me and Edward. Edward and I never really have got together, we've only been friends. Actually Alice and Rosalie are the only ones that know I am completely in love with Edward Anthony Cullen. They made me spit it out when I was I sophomore, but I'm seventeen years old and just finished my junior year in high school. I live in sunny Malibu, California. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but if anyone calls me that I will kill them. It's just Bella, just Bella.

Edward and I have always been the closest to each other even though I said that Alice and Rosalie are. Edward and I just have a certain, I don't know but a certain connection. When are hands touch I feel a shock go through my veins, it's the most amazing thing ever. Rosalie and Alice both say I should tell him but I just scream at them. I mean how could I tell him we are just friends. Even though I wish it could be more, we're just friends.

I started to get ready for the wonderful sunny day and put aside all the thoughts for later. I jumped in the shower and used by shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair and my body wash for cleaning off my body all in my favorite scent, strawberry. As I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my room to get ready. Right before I was about to walk into my closet I herd my phone going off to _Thunder_ by Boys like Girls telling me I have a text message.

It read:

**Bella-**

**Im coming over to get u ready we r goin to the beach!**

**-Alice**

I sighed and quickly responded.

_Alice-_

_Okay c u soon!_

_-Bella_

Don't get me wrong I loved going to the beach but when Alice gets me ready it's a nightmare. This means we will spend the whole morning playing 'Bella Barbie' as I nick named it when I was in sixth grade. Before I knew it Alice was knocking on my front door. I quickly put on my robe and went down stairs to open the door. Happy with myself for not tripping, I opened the door.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, we have so much work to do, come on!"

"For someone so small I still don't know how you're so hyper."

"Awe, thanks. Now let's go!"

She pulled me upstairs and went through my closet as quickly as possible to find something for me to wear. After twenty minutes of her looking she finally found the perfect one, well for her liking but not mine. It was the smallest bathing suit I have ever seen but knowing Alice I would always lose so I didn't even try arguing when she said, "Go change, now!"

After coming out of the bathroom in the small swim suit Alice gave me a shirt and shorts for a cover up. Then she pulled me into the chair in the bathroom and worked her 'magic' as she called it. About fifteen minutes later Rosalie came in.

"Hey Bella."

"Rose!"

"Wow, I better get to work fast your hair is a mess."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Two hours later they both finally let me look into the full length mirror to look at myself. _W-O-W!_ I thought to myself. _Is that me, no it couldn't be!_

"Do you like it?" Rose asked.

"Like it? No," I said with a smirk on my face.

Alice then said, "Love it?"

I responded quickly, "Yep."

They both squealed at my response. Shortly after words we went down stairs and had breakfast. I totally forgot then that Charlie, my dad, said he was going fishing all weekend so I had the house to myself. I smiled at that thought. Pulling me out of my thoughts Alice said, "We have to go, come on!"

All of us got into Alice's yellow Porsche and left Rose's BMW at my house. The beach was only about ten minutes from my house but with Alice's crazy driving it's about five. By the time we got there it was about twelve o'clock. There were tons of teenagers on the beach hanging out on the first Saturday of the summer break. The first person that caught my eye when we walked on to the beach was a bronze haired, emerald green eyed, god.

Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Right when I saw Edward I stopped abruptly but then started back to my normal pace. Thank god Alice and Rosalie didn't notice. We walked on to the beach to find a spot to sit. After a while we found a perfect spot close to where the boys were playing football but far enough away so they wouldn't hit us. Alice, Rosalie, and I put our stuff down and then sat down next to each other to start tanning but before we started the boys started walking over.

"Hey ladies!" Emmett said a little too loudly.

"Hi Emmett," Rose said with a smile on her face. Then Emmett came over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Jasper!!" Alice screamed.

"Hey Ali," he said with a smile. They walked over to each other and Jasper gave her a small kiss on her cheek. While all the couples in our group were talking Edward and I were just staring at each other. I could see the happiness in his eyes but what confused me was what the happiness was from. A said something fast before I looked like an idiot just standing there.

"Hi Edward!"

"Hey Bella, what are you guys doing here on this fine day?"

"Just hanging out, what about you guys?"

"We're playing football!" Emmett said bursting into our conversation.

"What he said," Edward added while rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Well we better get going, talk to you guys later," Jasper said.

"Okay. Bye," Rosalie, Alice, and I said together.

"Bye Ali," Jasper said.

"Bye Rose," Emmett said.

"Bye Bella," Edward said while running his hand through his hair and continued, "Rose, and Alice."

After they left we quickly sat down in the sun and started talking.

"OMG! Bella, Edward was totally checking you out," Alice said.

"Yea he was Bella," Rose added. I blushed and looked down.

"No he wasn't guys. You can just keep thinking that," I said with a sad look on my face.

"Bella your crazy! You like him; he likes you, why can everyone see that but you two." Alice said trying to make me feel better. We've had this conversation many times and she always knows it doesn't help.

"Alice! I know that but you know that it would be just awkward with our friendship in the way," I said trying to explain but right when I said that I regretted it.

"Nothing will get in the way, Bella. I know for a fact that Edward likes you and would never say no to you, so why don't you just ask him already," Alice just never gives up.

"Let's just drop it please." I said wanting to move off this topic,

"Fine," Alice said with a big sign. I thought I heard her say something like, "But this isn't over," under her breath but I can never be sure.

After that exciting conversation slash argument Alice and I get in almost two times a day, all three of us tried to relax in the sun.

Literally two minutes later when I was finally relaxed and over all the thoughts of Edward and Alice bugging me about Edward I heard a scream so loud it hurt my ears.

I quickly looked up at a very mad Alice covered in water from her drink and a football next to her. The whole beach was now staring at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw many of the guys laughing.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Alice screamed so loud. I looked over to where the boys were and saw the funniest face on Emmett. He looked so scared! Alice quickly got up and started running towards Emmett to go kick his butt. Emmett ran so fast but not fast enough I guess because Alice got to him and dove on his back bringing him to the ground. By now everyone on the beach was erupting in laughter including Rose and I but we decided to stop and go get her off of Emmett. We ran over to where they were as fast as possible and saw the guys that were playing football closely behind us. Rose and I tried as hard as we could to pull her off of Emmett but she never moved. We brought in our secret weapon that we knew would always get Alice to calm down or anyone for that matter.

Jasper.

He was already standing next to us. I gave him a pleading look and he returned it with a smile. He walked over to Alice but instead of pulling her off he talked to her.

"Alice, can you please get off your brother your hurting him," he said looking strait at her but she never looked up she just kept hitting Emmett.

"Alice, honey, please," he said with so much passion. She finally looked up into Jasper's eyes and said, "Okay."

Once everyone finally got over Alice's big breakdown they went back to their normal day, except me. Alice went on a walk with Jasper because she was still cooling down and Emmett took Rose somewhere so he wouldn't do anything else stupid. So here I was at the beach on a perfect day sitting alone or so I thought.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said making me jump a little not knowing he was so close to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said with guilt in his eyes.

"It's okay, so what up?"

"Well… um…" he said while looking very nervous. He ran his hand through his bronze colored hair and looked down.

"Edward you know you can tell me anything," I said trying to make him feel better.

"I know, um well I was…just here to get the football back," he said and reached over me and grabbed the football.

"Oh," I said with a sad look on my face. _Smooth Bella now he probably thinks your weird because you can't make conversation._ I said to myself. There was a long pause without any of us saying anything but just sitting there looking down. Thank god though that he broke the silence.

"Okay Bella that's not the only reason I came over here," he said while his hands rolled up into fists.

"Edward why are you mad? Your hands are only rolled up into fists when you get mad," I said. I wanted to know why he was so uncomfortable and why he was mad.

"Oh, no reason," he said quickly and put his hands behind his back, "I'm just going to come out and say it Bella."

I nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath and said something very surprising.

"Bella, Mike Newton wanted me to come tell you something and these are his words not mine," _Oh god. _ I thought to myself, "He said, 'Bella I think you are totally hot and have a nice butt and rack too. Will you go out with me?'" Edward said this even imitating Mike's voice. I'm so going to kill Mike.

Without even taking a glance at Edward I ran as fast as I can towards Mike. He looked so happy with a smile on his face and everything. He is so gross; he actually thought I said yes. As I was running I saw Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett approaching the beach. I ran with us much speed as I could toward Mike and pushed him to the ground. Then I started yelling and hitting him as hard as I could. I didn't even realize a crowd had developed.

Just as I was about to kick Mike right in the balls to strong arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from him. It was Edward.

"Bella, that was funny to watch and yes he deserved most of it but not that last part," Edward chuckled. He was still holding me and pulling me as far away as he could from Mike so I could cool down. He knew me to well. I did squirm a little in Edward's arms at first trying to get out of them to go kick Mike one last time but Edward held on tight.

After a while I gave up trying to get out of Edward's reach and just laid in Edward's arms.

Finally being far enough away for Edward's liking he let me go and we sat right at the ocean shore staring at the waves going up and down. I broke the silence about five minutes later.

"Are you mad Edward? I'm really sorry. It's just when you said that Mike said those things…I don't know it just creeps me out. I only want one person thinking that and I don't even want him to say it to me till much later."

"I'm not mad at all Bella. I'm kind of happy. The reason I was mad when I was saying that to you was because I didn't want you to say yes. Mike is just as disgusting as you said he was and deserved every minute of your beating. I didn't want you to say yes because I know you deserve so much better, being your friend and all," Edward said with pure honesty running through his eyes. I could only think of one thing to say.

"Oh, I'm glad I have a good friend like you Edward." For the next five minutes we just stared into each others eyes until Alice and Rose broke it by screaming, "Bella come on were going to go eat!" I said my goodbye and thank you to Edward and walked with Rose and Alice to get something to eat at the snack shack right on the beach.

After getting attacked by Rose and Alice with questions about why I attacked Mike the beach was finally peaceful; just my friends and I hanging out. About five o'clock I stepped away from everyone and went to my favorite part of the beach. It was over on the north end of the beach where no one went. I liked it so much because the docks were over there and it had a beautiful view of the sunset. I walked over to the docks and sat down watching the sunset with my feet dangling over the edge. Ten minutes later someone came from behind and sat with me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I looked over to see Edward sitting next to me.

"It is. It's my favorite thing to see when I come to the beach the rest is just drama," I said this while thinking back to today's events. Edward chuckled a little.

"It's not my favorite but it's my second. I have to be honest, there's one other person I love seeing more and is much more beautiful," Edward said with a smile. I started to feel sad that the person he was referring to wasn't me. I put on a smile for him though because he is my best friend after all.

"That's great that you like someone Edward. I'm very happy for you. You s-s-should ask her o-o-out though if you like her s-s-s-o much," I tried to say with all my might not to stutter like an idiot but I did and know Edward probably knows I like him. What if he knows I love him? That would be a nightmare.

"I've tried many times but I always turn around and give up," he paused to take a deep sign, "I like her so much that- that I think I might love her but she's a very close friend and I'm to scared to ruin that just by asking her out." When he said this he was looking strait into my eyes with full honesty in them. I tried to be a good friend and help him and not think about how much I love him.

"Well I t-t-think that you should t-t-take a risk and," I took a deep breath and quickly let it out, "and ask t-t-this g-g-girl o-o-o-out." I held back my tears as I was saying this.

"Okay Bella, I'll do what you said," he took a deep breath and started to say, "Bella, will-''

Edward got cut off by something hard pushing both of us at our sides into the water. When I came up I saw Edward beside me soaking wet looking at the dock, I did the same. I saw someone that I have hated, in a good way, standing there looking at both of us and saying:

"Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I looked up to the dock to see Emmett staring down at Edward and I. Gosh I want to kill Emmett so bad right now. But before I could say anything someone was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT THE HECK THEY WERE TALKING!!!!" I started to blush when Alice said this. I looked over to see Edward just looking at me. Alice along with Rose and Jasper came from underneath the dock walking towards Emmett.

"Its okay guys, no big deal." I started swimming over to the ladder on the dock with Edward right behind me.

"It's not just that he also messed up your outfit," Alice said while shooting daggers at Emmett.

"Sorry guys I couldn't find anyone and I got bored."

"So you just go around pushing people into the water when they are deep in conversation about something important." I was surprised to hear that this came from Jasper.

"Sorry!"

"Why were you guys underneath the dock," Edward asked Alice, Rose, and Jasper.

"Oh no reason just chilling," Rose said obviously hiding something.

"You guys were eavesdropping weren't you," I asked oblivious.

"No, we weren't. We just happened to come over here to hang out and couldn't stop are ears from hearing," Alice said with way to much confidence.

"Ali, that's eavesdropping."

"Whatever."

"Well… we will just go and you guys can keep talking about whatever," Rose said. Finally someone who gives us some privacy!

"No, I want to hear what Eddie and Belly were talking about," Emmett said. Rose hit him on the back of the head and was glaring at him.

All of them walked away while Emmett was rubbing the back of the head and asked, "What was that for?"

Rose never responded just kept walking. I don't blame her sometimes Emmett is just a big handful.

Once they were all out of sight I looked over to Edward to see him staring at me, again. I started blushing so much I probably looked like a tomato.

"I love that blush,' Edward said while bringing his hand up to my facing and cupping my cheek. Of course, that just made me blush even more.

"So… what were you going to say before the whole incident?"

"Um…uh…," Edward tried to say. I tried looking into his bright green eyes, but they were looking at the ground. I brought my finger to his chin and lifted his face up so I could see those eyes that I love so much.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know I'm just afraid of how you will react, if it will be a good or a bad reaction.'

"Well, you know what they say, 'you won't know until you try'," I said trying to make him smile. It worked!

"Um…," he took a deep breath and let it out and started, "Bella, I'm in love with you. I always have been, from the day we met in second grade. Of course I didn't know then but I found out once I actually knew what love was. The point is… I love you Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said while looking into my eyes. His eyes were full of truth and love. I smiled and spoke strait from my heart.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen and I'm not just saying that because you said it. I'm saying it 'cause I feel that way and I've known since I knew what love was too."

"Really?"

"Of course, how could I not," I asked with I huge smile on my face.

"I don't know, maybe everyone just loves me because I'm just so perfect," Edward said just joking around.

"I hope not I want to be the only one who loves you in that way."

"Me too," he said with a big smile. Then Edward looked down to my lips like he needed my permission. I nodded encouraging him and he leaned down slowly towards my lips while I leaned up towards him.

When our lips touched it was really passionate and sweet. He was holding one hand on my back and one on the back of my neck, bringing me closer to him. I had one hand on his cheek and my other hand in his hair. The kiss turned into something way more.

He brushed his tongue to my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly let him in. This was the best kiss of my life but we had to stop and breathe.

I looked up at Edward to see a smile on his face but I probably had the same look on mine.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said before bringing him really close to me and giving him a huge hug. Probably even bigger than Emmett's. I heard a squeal close by and let go of Edward's embrace to see all our friends standing on the front of the dock looking at us. I started blushing but then Edward just brought my face back up and rubbed circles with his thumb on my cheek which just made my blushing worse and Alice's squealing increase.

Once my blushing died down, Edward moved to just holding me close to his body with his arm around my waist, but just as I was getting comfortable I was pulled away from Edward by my so called two best friends. I already felt like a part of me was missing when I wasn't near him.

"I'm so happy for you! OMG! That was like the longest kiss I have ever seen in my life. Well besides Emmett and Rose, but that doesn't count."

"Hey!" Rose said while I just blushed, but then I realized something.

"How long were you guys standing there for?"

"Uh… um… it may have started at something like 'So…what were you going to say before the incident?' or something like that," Alice said.

I just stared at her shocked. I finally went out and said something.

"That was when I first started. I thought I watched you guys walk all the way away from us."

"We did, but then came sprinting back to hear," Rose said. I wasn't mad because if they didn't hear, I would just have to tell them later so all I did was shrug.

"I guess I'm okay with that."

All three of us turned around and saw our men, I love saying that, coming towards us. Edward came to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head before turning back to the others.

"What do you guys say to a sleepover at our house," Alice said with way to much enthusiasm.

"Sounds good to me," I said. Everyone else just nodded there heads and we were on our way to the Cullen's house.

We all got into our prospected cars and drove off to get our stuff and drive back to the Cullens.

Our whole way there I was just smiling off into space thinking about Edward. I didn't even realize we were at their house until Edward opened my door and stuck out a hand for me to grab. I instantly smiled and grabbed his hand. Walking up the steps to the porch I was thinking what Alice had planned for us to do toningt?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the plot of the story.**

**Bella POV**

As we walked inside the house I saw pillows, blankets, and tons of junk food inside the Cullen's living room. There house was like a mansion so there living room took up most of the first floor along with the kitchen. Esme, the Cullens' mom, came up and gave me a hug.

"Hi Bella. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great Esme, thanks!" I guessed she notice Edward's arm around my waist because the next thing was all about 'us'.

"I'm just so happy you guys finally got together. I remember when you guys were little you were attached at the hip and used to play house with Bella's baby dolls. Edward was the dad and Bella was the mom and you guys even made little ring made out of string and other arts and crafts. And-"

Edward cut her off by saying, "Mom, we know what we did but let's just not talk about are embarrassing childhood moments."

"Edward the only reason you cut me off was because you know that Bella doesn't remember what I was going to say next," she said.

I was so confused I remember playing with Edward and I also remember everything Esme was talking about so what could she mean? "What were you going to say?"

"That Edward and you used to play out the whole proposal scene when you were little kids. You used to say you guys were always going to get married. Edward came home every day from playing that with you and said that he couldn't wait till he asked you to marry you for real. He did that till he was ten years old when you guys stopped playing that game. It was the sweetest thing," Esme said.

"Okay mom I think that's enough recap of memory lane," Edward said with blush on his cheeks. I had blush on my cheeks too, but that was normal for me. Edward never really blushes unless he's really embarrassed about something.

The truth was that Esme was wrong. I remember that part of the story most because Edward always promised it would come true and ever since I found out I loved him I have wanted him to keep that promise.

"Wait, but there's more to the story," Esme said. That's when Carlisle, the Cullens' father, came in.

"Honey I think that's enough," he said.

"Okay."

"Hi Bella. Nice to see you."

"Hello Carlisle. Good to see you too," I said with a smile on my face. Esme and Carlisle were like my second parents. Esme was an interior designer and Carlisle was a doctor at Forks hospital where I have been his patient many times. Esme loves to cook and spend time learning new recipes and that's where I learned my cooking skills when I was little since neither of my parents could cook.

Edward and I started walking toward the living room where everyone else is. Jasper and Alice were sitting on one couch with Alice on Jasper's lap and Rosalie and Emmett on the other couch cuddled up. That left the loveseat to Edward and I. He sat down first and then grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well that was unexpected," I said surprised by his actions.

"Your mine now and I will give any excuse to have you as close to me as possible," he whispered in my ear which gave me chills down my back.

"So…Alice what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Oh, you know just play a game and watch a movie," she said getting this creepy look in her eye.

"Actually Alice I think that's why we aren't just going to play a game and watch a movie because we all know you to well. When you get that look in your eye something is up your sleeve. So what are we playing?" Edward asked a little scared.

"You guys are right. You know me to well. We are playing truth or dare!!"

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. Let the nightmare begin.

"Don't worry Bella it won't be that bad," Alice said.

This was going to be a long night. Maybe something interesting will happen.

"So who wants to go first?" Rosalie questioned.

"Oh! Me, me, me, me! Please!" Emmett begged.

"Okay go ahead Emmett," Jasper said in a sad voice. I think it was because Emmett was being...well, Emmett.

"Okay, hmm. Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to burn three of your favorite outfits!!!" He said sounding exited.

"No! Please anything but that, please no."

"If you don't do it you must then do the Cullen chicken dare which is tell Carlisle and Esme what we did last summer when they went on the ten day cruise,"

"I'm not telling them we threw that party!"

"I'll go get the outfits," Rosalie said sounding bored.

After Alice did her dare loudly of course she clung to Jasper and cried into his chest.

"Alice it is your turn," Jasper said trying to make her feel better. She suddenly got perky and said, "Okay! Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I must admit I'm a little scared to what she might say.

"I dare you to make out with Bella for eight minutes with all of us watching!" She said sounding evil. My eyes widened, my breath quickened, and my love for Edward got stronger than I thought possible when he said, "No problem."

Before he leaned though he whispered, "If you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"I want to," I whispered back. I then took a deep breath.

Edward leaned over and put his lips on mine. My hands automatically went around his neck and into his hair. One of his hands went to the back of my neck bringing me closer to him and the other went to my waist. His lips felt so soft on mine. He then surprised me by licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I immediately granted access and are tongues battled for dominance. Of course he won. He then bit my lip earning a moan from me that I was trying hard to hold in. He smiled against my lips. We pulled back for air but he just put trails of kisses up and down my neck and then I finally pulled on his hair for him to look up. When he did I smashed my lips to his and this time I was in control. I practically jumped into his lap and put my legs around his waist. I moved my hands from his hair and moved them up and down his muscled chest then went back to his hair. When he moaned at that I knew I had won. I pulled back because I heard someone clear their throat. I looked around and blushed and moved off of Edward and just sat next to him, but he then put his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"WOW!" Jasper said.

"HOLY DANG! Who knew Bella could move like that?" Emmett said. This caused me to blush and earned Emmett a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"You guys do realize that went on for like fifteen minutes," Alice stated.

"Ops," I said. Edward just grinned and whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't say that was 'ops'. That was more like the sexy side of Bella I've been trying to get out every once and a while." I blushed again when he said that and just cuddled into his chest.

"Well now that that's over, it's your turn Edward," Alice said.

"Rosalie truth or dare?"  
"Dare."

"I dare you to go to school with no make-up and dress in Bella's close for a whole week."

"UHHH! Fine."

"Jasper truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not touch Alice for the next three days."

"Can I have one minute before the dare starts."

"Fine, but only a minute!"  
He then grabbed Alice into a passionate kiss with his hands roaming her body.

"Okay that's one minute," Rosalie stated to get them apart.

"Fine, Emmett truth or dare?"  
"Dare baby!"

"I dare you to swap clothes with Alice."

"WHAT? Jasper how could you?" Alice asked.

"Honey, if I can't touch you then at least be in some ugly, baggy clothes."

"Fine."

They swapped clothes and I think Emmett had a big problem with Alice's tight clothes on his large body. Rosalie tried to relax him.

"Ok-k-k-ay. Bella truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth." I didn't want to have a repeat of Edward's dare.

"Ah your know fun. Have you ever thought of Edward…_naked_."

"EMMETT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW THAT," Rosalie screamed and hit him in the back of the head.

"OW! Rosie, I just want to know," he said with his lip sticking out.

"Oh wow, look at the time I have to go!" I said trying to get away from this. I managed to get by the staircase wall before someone said anything.

"Bella, your sleeping over and why did you avoid the question?" Edward asked.

"Uh…no reason," I'm so scared he's going to force it out of me.

"Bella…answer the question," he said moving forward while I moved back till I hit the wall. He then put his two arms on the wall by my face so I was trapped.

"Answer the question Bella."

"Yes," I said feeling dirty. I looked down and blushed. I was so scared Edward wouldn't want me anymore because I have such a messed up brain. I slid down the wall and put my head to my knees and began to cry.

"Oh, Bella don't cry. What's wrong?" Edward asked. He truly seemed like he cared.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like an idiot for thinking that."

"It's okay, love. I've thought of you that way too," Edward said whispering the last part. I looked up to him and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. He then leaned down and lightly pecked me on the lips and said, "Don't be embarrassed your mind is as messed up as Emmett's," he said while grinning. I laughed and so did everyone else.

"HEY!" Emmett said after finally catching on.

"Enough truth or dare, let's watch a movie!" Rosalie stated.

As we went back to the love seat where Edward pulled me onto his lap I began to think of my amazing day. I now have the man of my dreams and my best friends all around me. During the movie I began to feel drossy and slowly closed my eyes. The last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep was Edward saying, "Sleep, my love." And his arms tightening around my waist pulling me closer to his chest and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
